


i have heartfire and singing to give

by radianceofthefuture



Series: Joy [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, Catholicism, Choir AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radianceofthefuture/pseuds/radianceofthefuture
Summary: Grantaire stands abruptly from where he’d been lounging across two chairs. “Scoot.”“I beg your pardon?”“Scoot. Move over. It’s a duet, so we’re going to play it as a duet. That’s what we should have done in the first place, for Christ’s sake.”High school choir AU wherein there is a complicated piano part and Enjolras has to accept that he doesn’t have four hands.





	i have heartfire and singing to give

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of choir AU! Let’s go!

The thought crosses Grantaire’s mind that if Enjolras continues to glare that intensely at the piano for much longer, it might just catch fire.

Really, he has no right to be looking that pissed off. It’s his own damn fault that none of the notes he’s playing are the right ones; the piano accompaniment was written as a duet, written to be played with four hands, so the poor piano can hardly be blamed for the fact that Enjolras has decided to try and tackle it by himself.

Finally, he gets fed up with listening to it.

“Enjolras.”

No response.

“Enjolras, stop torturing that poor instrument.”

Enjolras turns to look at him. He looks irritated, all fiery light eyes and flaring nostrils, but sometimes that’s just what Enjolras’ face is like.

“We need to practice,” he snaps. “We’re performing this in a week, and this chorus is an absolute monster.”

“Yes, I am aware of that, thanks,” Grantaire responds. “I’m just saying that we’re not going to get a lot of productive practicing done if the accompaniment sounds like a bag of enraged cats.”

“Well, unless you have a better idea —“ 

Grantaire stands abruptly from where he’d been lounging across two chairs. “Scoot.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Scoot. Move over. It’s a duet, so we’re going to play it as a duet. That’s what we should have done in the first place, for Christ’s sake.”

Enjolras looks faintly scandalized, and casts a furtive look around. “R, we’re in a Catholic school. You can’t just yell ‘Christ’ here.”

“Apollo, I’m not even Catholic.”

“But do you want Sister Simplice to overhear you taking the Lord’s name in vain again?”

He makes a decent point, but Grantaire is hardly going to admit that.

“Sister Simplice isn’t here right now, though. We’re all by ourselves.”

Finally, finally, Enjolras moves over on the piano bench, and Grantaire sits down. To his surprise, rather than maintaining his flawless pianist’s posture, Enjolras leans over, practically draping himself over Grantaire’s shoulder.

“You know,” he murmurs, conspiratorial, “since no one else is here, there are more interesting things we could be doing than trying to figure out this piano part...”

Grantaire blinks, surprised, then turns to face him. Enjolras is very close to him right now, and wow, is it suddenly really warm in here, or is it just Grantaire?

“Am I a bad influence on you, Apollo?” he asks, to distract himself from the maddeningly charming way in which a soft curl of golden hair has fallen into Enjolras’ eyes.

Enjolras quirks an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”

No, Grantaire thinks as he leans in to kiss him, no, I’ve never had less to complain about in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joy, a choral work composed by Hans Bridger Heruth. I do not attend and have never attended a Catholic school, so I don’t know whether the nuns will actually get angry at you for taking the Lord’s name in vain. If you want to come tell me what you thought of this, [this is where you should go](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radiance-of-the-future).


End file.
